It has long been understood in the field of power transmissions from a power source to a load, efficient transfer of power is impeded by power reflection from the load back to the source. In such cases the load is prevented from receiving adequate power and the power source receives the blunt of reflected power which may be damaging to it.
One method to insure that the load receives adequate power is simply to increase source power so that the load by brute force receives adequate power. However, this method provides greater reflected power and exacerbates damage to the power source.
For efficient power transfer, it is important that the source work into a load that is substantially resistive, i.e., non-reactive, and at a resistance level convenient to power generation.
However, where power source and load are separated by any distance more than a few inches, and/or the load is complex or reactive, or it is resistive but substantially greater or smaller than the characteristic impedance of the system, the problem of power reflection must be taken into consideration. Thus, when R.F. power is transmitted to a load via a transmission line, it is highly desirable that the generator see an impedance equal or substantially equal to the characteristic impedance of the transmission line. In addition, the transmission line at the load end must see the same impedance.
A problem associated with impedance matching results when the impedance of the real load varies. This causes the matched condition to change to an unmatched condition resulting in power reflections which lowers actual power to the load from the required amount and possible damage to the power generator end of the system.
The present invention provides an R.F. generator which overcomes this problem.